


Unforeseen Difficulties

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Yukiko switch bodies with Yosuke and Souji and suddenly even something as simple as going to the restroom is a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I want Chie/Yukiko. Bodyswapped. Not with each other, of course! With Souji and Yosuke. So it's Chie/Yukiko masquerading as Souji/Yosuke._

Chie was squirming.

"Our agreement," Yosuke said, still not used to the sound of Chie's voice matching his words, "was that no one moves until this wears off."

"Isn't this boring, though?" Yukiko asked, giving Souji's face more expression than it usually wore. It was pretty odd to see.

Souji, meanwhile, was staring into space, Yukiko's face fixed in his usual blank stare as he thought about origami or fishing or something. Anyway, it was creepy.

"I…" Chie scrunched up his face in a look Yosuke didn't like at all. "I have to pee."

Yosuke clenched his fists. He wished he could cross his arms, but Chie had told him not to because she didn't want him touching her breasts even through her jacket. Whatever, like he cared about her boobs. "Hold it."

"But I really have to go! I swear, your bladder must be the size of an almond or something."

Souji chuckled, and hearing Yukiko laugh quietly for once was not nearly as weird as hearing Souji's voice snort as Yukiko tried to hold back her laughter.

"My bladder is fine," Yosuke said.

Chie stood up. So did Yosuke and Yukiko. With a shrug, Souji did the same.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yosuke asked.

"To find a place to pee, where else?"

"No way, you're not putting your hands on my junk."

"Like I want to. Plus, they're your hands."

"But you're the one moving them!"

"Remember that one time—" Souji started, suddenly looking more interested.

Yosuke hurried to shut him up. "Not now, partner."

Chie and Yukiko exchanged confused looks. "If I'm not supposed to touch it—"

"Or look at it," Yosuke added.

"—then how am I supposed to go?"

Yosuke thought about it. "I'll help you."

Chie took a step back. "What, and let you put my hands on your dick? No way!"

"Well, someone has to do it and who better than me?"

"I'll do it," Souji said, and took a step towards Chie.

Yosuke tugged him back by Yukiko's sweater. "No! And stop saying weird stuff."

"You're not putting Yukiko's hands on Yosuke," Chie said.

"But it's not like I haven't—"

Yosuke covered his mouth.

"Maybe I should do it?" Yukiko asked. "It'd be Souji's body but that doesn't sound like it's a problem and I'd be the one helping Chie."

"You'd still be touching Yosuke's dick," Chie said. "So that's out. Yosuke, just let me—"

"I don't want you to see it."

"Why not, is there something wrong with it?"

He blushed. "No! I just don't want you to. What about if I have to pee, huh? You want me to go?"

"Well, yeah, otherwise you'll blow out one of my kidneys or something. It's not like I'm going to linger and play around with it."

Souji tried to say something. Yosuke pressed his hand harder over his mouth.

"Look," Chie said, and put Yosuke's hands on his hips in a pose he never wanted to see his body do ever again, "it'll take ten seconds, I'll be in and out. Get over it."

He started to open his mouth.

"Souji-kun," Yukiko said, "I have to go too. Do you mind?"

Souji shook his head.

"See, even Souji agrees," Chie said. "You're just being stubborn and stupid."

Everyone was looking at him (even Souji with a hand still over his mouth, who managed to look serious even so). Yosuke caved.

"Twenty seconds, that's all you get."

The girls wandered off. Yosuke released Souji, who appeared unaffected by being held captive and promptly dragged him into a discussion about their plans for the weekend. Distracted, it was five minutes before Yosuke realized the girls weren't back yet.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "What are they doing?"

"You know what they're doing," Souji said with a sideways glance that resembled a leer. "I just wonder which one of them suggested it."

Somewhere, Chie was letting Yukiko feel up his dick.

Yosuke wanted his body back.


End file.
